Electro Wizard
Summary *The Electro Wizard is unlocked in the Royal Arena (Arena 7) or a Legendary Chest. *He is a double-target, ranged troop with moderate hitpoints and damage. His attacks briefly stun his targets. *He stuns and deals minor area damage upon deployment. *An Electro Wizard card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. Strategy * Keep in mind that an Electro Wizard zaps two single targets at once. He does not do splash damage. Do not treat him as a splash support unit as he can still be safely swarmed without having to surround him. ** Each of his zaps deals half its damage. When he's attacking two targets, the Electro Wizard will deal half the damage to each target. ** However, if there is only one target in his range, he will zap that target with both his hands, dealing the full damage. * Since he can attack two targets at once and has decent spawn damage, he is good against small swarms. * Due to the Electro Wizard's low health and high damage, he is best used behind tanks such as the Knight or Giant. However, an Electro Wizard will still be able to do considerable damage to the Crown Tower if it is sent in alone so don't ignore him. * As the Electro Wizard stuns when deployed, the player can place him above an approaching Sparky, Inferno Dragon or Inferno Tower and force it to recharge. * Its spawn damage can also be effectively used against the Skeleton Army since it has enough damage to kill skeletons. * The Electro Wizard can cripple slow enemies due to him shooting his stunning lighting bolts frequently. Despite this, troops with slower attack speeds than the Electro Wizard such as the P.E.K.K.A. and the Mini P.E.K.K.A. will still be able to attack. Just like a normal Zap, an Electro Wizard's zap does not reset non-charge attacks but rather freezes the attack frame in place for a short amount of time. * The Electro Wizard can effectively suppress the Prince, Dark Prince, and the Battle Ram, preventing them from doing double damage with their charge attacks. In the case of the Dark Prince, the most important aspect of this is that the Electro-Wizard disarms the Dark Princes 360 degree of splash. * If you have already destroyed one or two Crown Towers and the opponent deploys an Inferno Tower to defend against a tank like a Giant or a Golem, you can also deploy the Electro Wizard and force it to re-charge or switch its target. * The Electro Wizard resets all charge attacks. This includes spawner buildings, Elixir Collectors and also Mortars. * If timed precisely the Electro Wizard's spawn damage, when placed directly behind an Arena Tower, can hit all 3 Goblins from a Goblin Barrel, but will not kill them instantly. He'll still be more reliable than Zap to counter Goblin Barrel because of his multi-attack. * An Electro Wizard is vulnerable to the Fireball, so you should be careful about deploying it together with other troops that are also vulnerable to the Fireball like the Musketeer, Wizard, Ice Wizard or Witch. * The Electro Wizard is perfect for countering the Sparky as his spawn damage resets Sparky's charge and his stun attack will make it impossible for the Sparky to attack at all. However, if Sparky's fully charged and you don't place the Electro Wizard on top of her, the Sparky will kill him in one shot. * Even though he has spawn damage, it is a bad idea to place him in the middle of a Minion Horde, as the Minions will survive the spawn damage and kill the Electro Wizard very quickly. * Since the Electro Wizard deals moderate damage and stuns, he is good against the Hog Rider, only allowing one hit on the tower and surviving for a strong counter attack. * Using the Electro Wizard in conjunction with the Ice Wizard can slow down troops very well. However, this can be crippled with a Fireball for a 3 Elixir advantage. * When attacking a Crown Tower, you can send the Electro Wizard in front of other shorter-ranged troops. He can survive a few hits from the tower until the shorter-ranged troop moves in front of the Electro Wizard, after which a hit from the Electro Wizard will force the tower to change its target to that of the shorter-ranged troop. History *Before the Electro Wizard's release, Supercell changed its card description. It used to read, "He lands with a 'POW!', stunning nearby enemies, and continues to show off by zapping two at a time! His favorite movie is T2." *The Electro Wizard card was showcased in the Electro Wizard Challenge that started on 8:00 GMT 23/12/16 and lasted for 3 days. In this challenge, players had to build a deck containing the Electro Wizard, and anyone who achieves 12 wins in the challenge had been rewarded with the Electro Wizard card which was included in the top prize. **Anyone that won an Electro Wizard card from the challenge would be able to obtain more Electro Wizard cards from other Chests before its general release. **The Electro Wizard card was then generally released on 30/12/16. *On 23/1/17, a Balance Update decreased the Electro Wizard's spawn damage by 6%. And to make up for the spawn damage nerf, the Electro Wizard's health was increased by 9%. *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update removed his ability to permanently stun enemy troops. *On 19/4/17, a Balance Update decreased his hit speed to 1.8 sec (from 1.7 sec). *On 11/8/17, a Balance Update decreased his hitpoints by 2%. This change was mostly made so that the Mini P.E.K.K.A can defeat him in one shot. Trivia *He is the only troop that deals Spawn Damage. *He is the only troop that hits multiple enemies without doing area damage; instead, he hits two each time and only does half his damage for each hand. *He has health similar to a Wizard that's 6 levels higher, meaning like the Wizard, he will survive a Fireball at tournament standards but will die to a higher level Fireball. As of the 11/8/17 Balance Update, the Mini P.E.K.K.A will one-shot him at tournament standards. *He is the first card to have its own challenge. *Like his Wizard cousins, he speaks when he is being deployed or attacking. He says: "Electricity!", "ZAP!", "Electrify!" and "Electrodes!" and even makes noises that reference Electricity. *He and the Executioner are currently the only troops with x2 on their damage values. *He is the only wizard card that doesn't deal area damage in his attacks. *He has the slowest hit speed out of all three wizard cards, with 1.8 sec hit speed. *He also has the shortest range out of all three wizard cards with a 5 tile range. *He is one of the eleven cards who are cheered for by the audience upon spawning and booed when killed, the others include Sparky, Giant Skeleton, P.E.K.K.A., Giant, Night Witch, Bowler, Inferno Dragon, Golem, Royal Giant, and Lava Hound. de:Elektromagier es:Mago eléctrico fr:Électro-sorcier it:Stregone elettrico ru:Громовержец pl:Electro Wizard Category:Troop Cards Category:Legendary Cards Category:Royal Arena Cards Category:4-Elixir Cards